


This is Their Masterpiece

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Series: The Artist and His Muse [3]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Peter is 20-something, Peter is an Art Student, Strangers to Lovers, Wade is 30-something, Wade is His Muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: After months of passing glances and friendly smiles, Peter and Wade finally, officially meet. Wade finds out that Peter has been watching and drawing him and he doesn't know what to think about it.





	This is Their Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I legitimately cried while I was writing this, so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did.

Thankfully, Wade only lived a block from the edge of the park and the walk didn't leave much room for small talk. Peter shifted beside him as he unlocked the door, Bob running through the threshold and over to his bed on the far side of the room without having to be told.

 

“Wow.. This place is amazing.” The boy remarked as they walked further into the wide, open space of the apartment. “What do you do?” He set his bag down by the end of the couch. “For work, I mean..”

 

“I own a private security training company: Weapon X.” He watched Peter shrug his hoodie off, setting it on the side of the couch. “Can I get you a drink?”

 

“I'm okay, thanks.” Peter smiled softly at him, watching him strip off his own jacket.

 

Wade could feel the nerves building in his stomach as the big, brown eyes trailed across his body and face, in full lighting for the first time. He set his jacket down over the back of a chair before walking back over to the boy hesitantly, looking down at him.

 

Peter's hand came up to his face like earlier, brushing softly against his skin as the boy studied him. He liked the way he wasn't afraid to look him in the eye like most people, like he had nothing to hide. There was no judgment or disgust that he was trying to cover up or shy away from and it sent a shiver down Wade's spine.

 

Peter tugged him downward, mumbling against his lips. “I didn't realize you were so tall..”

 

“Sorry..” Wade leaned down a little to meet, wrapping an arm around to boy to help keep him steady on his toes.

 

“Don't be.” He kissed Wade lightly between words, smiling. “I like it.” He tilted his head, parting his lips. “I like _you_.” He whispered before taking Wade's lips between his own for one deep kiss before parting, stepping back just long enough to slide his shirt over his head, looking up at Wade from behind the hair that had fallen over his eye.

 

Wade groaned at the absolutely flawless expanse of smooth, tan skin as he pulled Peter back to him, sliding his other hand into Peter's hair, kissing him in short, slow bursts one after another after another when he felt the boy's hands tugging at the bottom of his shirt. He broke his lips away, keeping his eyes closed as he rested their foreheads and noses together softly, dropping his hands down to stop him.

 

He wanted this more than he'd wanted anything in a long time, but that didn't change the fact that he was _terrified_. How was he supposed to be naked next Peter, who was the embodiment of physical perfection? How could he tell the boy that he hadn't been with anyone since the accident?

 

Part of him was scared that this was all a big joke, that as soon as he took his clothes off, Peter would pull out a camera and laugh, humiliating him. What if Peter ran away when he saw how bad it really was? Peter's thumbs rubbed gently across his shaking hands as he waited patiently for Wade to make the next move.

 

..But what if he didn't?

 

That thought hit him like a ton of bricks and he swallowed hard. What if Peter saw him and stayed? What if he really could be with this perfect, gorgeous boy? He took a deep breath and started to move his hands away, resting them on the boy's waist as he nodded his head for Peter to continue. The boy moved slowly as if he wasn't sure Wade was going to let him finish, giving him another chance to stop if he wanted, before he was exposed. Wade kept his eyes closed as his shirt was pulled over his head, scared of what Peter's face might look like as he saw his body for the first time.

 

“Oh, Wade..” Peter's hands were on his chest and he could feel the boy stepping closer, the heat from his body radiating against him. His voice didn't sound like he had been filled with disgust, but if he opened his eyes to see the boy looking at him with pity or disappointment, he wasn't sure he would be able to handle it.

 

He gasped when he felt Peter's lips on his chest, finally opening his eyes. The kid's hands were pressing against his muscles, flexing as they moved while he placed slow, open-mouthed kisses across his collar bone. He let out a sigh as he felt Peter's tongue dart out to taste his skin.

 

Peter's eyes flicked up to meet his for a brief moment and the boy smiled, never losing contact as he moved over to his shoulder and up his neck. He paused with his lips brushing the shell of Wade's ear as he whispered.

 

“Take me to the bedroom..”

 

The heat of his breath ran across Wade's neck and he shuddered. He grabbed Peter's hand and led him around the corner where the bed was located behind a decorative partition. Once they were by the bed, Peter guided him to sit on the edge as he stepped back and out of his shoes. His fingers unbuckled his belt quickly before pushing his pants and boxers to the floor without hesitation, baring everything to Wade like his body was an offering.

 

“Fuck, you're beautiful..” Wade whispered as he reached a hand out, letting his fingertips skim across the lean muscle of the boy's stomach.

 

“Hey, that's my line..” Peter teased with a grin as he climbed on top of Wade's lap, straddling his hips.

 

Wade was relieved that Peter was giving him a moment instead of insisting that he also strip right away. His nervousness must still be somewhat obvious. With the boy up on his knees, he had to crane his neck upward to kiss him again, his hands wrapping around the small, but fleshy round of his ass.

 

Peter's hands ran up and down his arms, squeezing and groping his biceps as he rolled his hips, his hardness brushing against Wade's abs. He dragged his lips down Wade's chin, pulling up just enough that he couldn't reach, his hands moving down between them, resting at the hem of Wade's pants. Wade's breathing was heavy enough that Peter's slight body was moving as his chest moved, as he steeled his nerves.

 

Peter's hands weren't moving, pressuring him to get on with it before he was ready and he was extremely glad. He wanted Peter so, so badly, but he knew that if the boy pushed him too far, too fast, he would crumble. He just needed to wrap his head around the fact that this was happening and that Peter **liked** what he was seeing, which wasn't something he'd considered in a long time.

 

“It's okay.” Peter moved in to place another slow, soft kiss on his lips. “If you want to do it like this..” He moved one of his hands down to the front of Wade's pants, gripping him through the rough denim. “I'll take whatever you'll give me.”

 

“Baby boy, I want to give you everything..” He groaned when Peter stroked him through his pants, easily finding the outline of his cock with how hard he was. “It's just.. Been a **long** time..”

 

Peter smiled, kissing down his cheek to his neck. “Don't worry, I'll be gentle.” He teased and Wade laughed earnestly, throwing his head back. Peter kissed under his chin, catching his mouth as his head came forward again, tongue insistently pressing against Wade's as he palmed the man more firmly.

 

Wade tasted the boy with enthusiasm, hips lifting slightly off of the bed, wanting more contact. “Could we-” Wade cut himself off, taking a sharp breath, so disappointed that he couldn't just **do it**. There was a hot, willing, _incredibly eager_ boy on his lap, touching him and he couldn't get out of his own head. “Could we just turn the lights down?”

 

Peter stood without question and he pointed to the knob on the far side of the wall, watching the boy move, feeling like a complete failure. He had to overcome so many things since the accident, but this.. Sex was something he'd always been good at- If he took his former partners at their word. He had fully expected to be alone for the rest of his life, so meeting Peter was already a miracle and he felt like he was blowing it.

 

Peter turned the dimmer knob about halfway down before peaking over his shoulder. “Is that better?”  
  


“Yeah, thanks.” Really, he had wished that the boy had turned the lights all the way down, but he wasn't going to say that.

 

Peter knelt in front of him, reaching down to remove his shoes and socks, sliding them to the side before sitting up on his heels. The boy's hands were gripping his belt and once again and Wade closed his eyes, nodding before he could talk himself out of it.

 

Wade stared down at him, taking in the sight of Peter on his knees, those sweet, soft lips just inches away.. When he got Wade's zipper down, he lifted his hips to help Peter remove the jeans, a little surprised when he left his briefs in place, but the extra bit of fabric made him feel less exposed, as stupid as it he thought that seemed.

 

Peter pushed the jeans out of his way before running his hands up Wade's inner thighs and his muscles and he could feel them twitching with pent up tension. The boy's breath was back on him, this time in a much more sensitive place and he could feel himself straining against his underwear. Wade's shoulders jerked forward when Peter's tongue licked him through the cotton.

 

Peter nuzzled his thigh with his cheek while he licked along the side of his length. Wade's hands dug into the covers on the bed as the boy found the slit in the fabric and freed his cock, wasting no time taking it directly into his mouth. Wade hunched over him, mouth dropping open in a silent moan while Peter bobbed up and down. God, he'd forgotten how good it felt.. Almost too good, because it didn't take long before he was grinding into the mattress to keep from fucking into Peter's mouth, ready to come.

 

“Stop..” It was the weakest protest he'd ever heard, barely a whisper and Peter must not have heard him because he kept going with the same fervor and tenacity. “Peter- Fuck, I'm gonna-aah.. Come if yo-” Peter just lowered himself further down, swallowing most of Wade's length and he arched his feet up off of the floor. He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence before his was coming into the warmth of Peter's mouth with a jolt.

 

His hand reached out instinctively to pet Peter's hair as he pulled back slowly, licking Wade clean and leaving a small kiss on his sensitive tip as they separated. “Jesus Christ, kid..” Peter sat back, licking his lips, cheeks tinted red. “Uh.. I can..?” He left it open-ended, eyes lowering to Peter's full, untouched erection.

 

Peter shook his head. “Do you have any lotion?” He asked quietly, hands still resting on Wade's thighs.

 

“Yeah.. In the bathroom, on the sink.” He was a little baffled by the question, but was willing to give Peter the benefit of the doubt. Still, he tucked himself in and watched with curiosity as the boy disappeared into the other room, coming back with Wade's favorite milk and honey body cream.

 

Peter walked over to him with the pump bottle in hand and tapped him on the knee. “Scoot back.” Wade did as he was told, moving back onto the bed until his feet were just past the edge. “On your front.” Peter climbed onto the bed, hovering over him as he rolled over, resting his face sideways on the pillow. He stared as the wall as Peter straddled his waist and after a few moments, he felt cool, slick hands on his back, pressing against his spine.

 

“I meant what I said, you know..” Peter spoke quietly as he dug his thumbs into the muscles in Wade's shoulder blades. “Normal people are boring..” The boy's slightly softening cock rested in the dip of his lower back. “It's like looking through a window. The view might be nice, but it just.. **Is**. If you've seen it once, you've seen it a million times.”

 

Wade closed his eyes, listening to Peter's soothing voice. Maybe is was the combination of post-coital bliss and the boy's gentle touch, but he felt himself relaxing.

 

“Your window's broken, but..” Peter's fingers grazed one of the more prominent divots in his skin just below his right shoulder lade. “When you look through it, you see something different every time.. A million different possibilities, a rainbow of light reflecting through each piece and it's like a kaleidoscope..”

 

He could feel a lump building in his throat just as well as he could hear Peter take a deep breath, the boy's own words getting away from him as he bent his head down to rest his forehead on Wade's shoulder. “I wish you could see it, Wade.. It's _so_ beautiful..”

 

Wade turned his head, burying his face in the pillow as his eyes began to sting as Peter kissed the back of his neck. The slow, sensual kisses were followed by Peter arching his back and rolling his hips, his revived hardness just another reminder of how badly Peter **wanted** him.

 

He blinked a few times, wiping his face on the pillow before he rolled over, gently making sure that he didn't throw Peter off with the movement. The boy leaned down, hands caressing their way up his chest as he took Wade's lips in his, Wade's hands squeezing Peter's thighs. He pushed his hips upward, his cock beginning to fill out as it slid against Peter's ass making the boy moan against Wade's tongue.

 

“Wade..” Peter's hands clenched the side of his neck, holding their faces together as he let out one hot breath after another, gasping as Wade's hands on his hips pulled him down to meet his movements. “I want to ride you..” Peter sighed out, sitting back as his fingertips caught on the edge of Wade's briefs. “Please..?”

 

“Yes..” Wade reached down, helping Peter roll the soft cotton from his hips, not caring if Peter saw all of him- _Wanting_ Peter to see all of him. “Bedside table.” Wade rushed out and Peter grabbed what they needed without even having to fully remove himself from on top of him.

 

“Do you want me to..?” Peter asked, condom and lubrication in hand.

 

“No.. I want to open you up myself.” Wade smiled as he took the bottle, coating his fingertips before reaching between Peter's legs to stroke across his hole. His other hand gripped Peter's ass, spreading him.

 

Peter sat up on his knees making room for Wade's hand, the position also giving him the freedom to rock back on his fingers when he was ready for more. The boy was practically dripping by the time Wade was rolling the condom on his own cock, taking it in his hand to guide it himself once he was covered.

 

As Peter sunk down onto him, Wade was struck once again by how gorgeously perfect this boy was. His head was tilted forward, hair falling over his eyes, but Wade's gaze was on his lips, swollen red and parted as a long moan slipped out. Looking downward to his perfect body, Wade moved his hands across the lean muscles and they were quickly covered by Peter's, who placed them on his hips.

 

Wade held him tightly as they settled into a rhythm, but as soon as Wade got used to the movement and found the groove, Peter would change. He went between bouncing on him to circling his hips in the most tantalizing way, throwing him off and keeping him on edge.

 

Wade started to buck up to meet him, hands focusing the boy's movements, the force of the thrusts sending him off balance and Peter leaned forward, resting his head on Wade's shoulder.

 

“Are you close?” Wade murmured in his ear as he took the lead, his hips snapping off of the bed, Peter's entire boy jostling above him, whimpers and moans screamed into his ear, shooting right back down to his cock.

 

“Yes..” Peter reached down between them, taking himself in hand, stroking desperately.

 

Wade held Peter in place, jerking upward quick and short until his calves were burning, but it was worth it because Peter screamed his name when he came and Wade followed right behind him, the tightness too much to withstand.

 

Peter collapsed on top of him, drawing in ragged breaths and Wade paused to catch his own breath before pulling out, rolling the boy onto his side. He slipped the condom off, tying it and tossing it all without disturbing the boy on his shoulder.

 

He hadn't even noticed he'd fallen asleep, but the next thing he knew he was squinting awake as the bright morning light shining in through the windows. He wondered briefly why the hell the curtails were open when his eyes focused on Peter sitting against the headboard, sketchbook in hand.

 

Wade sat up, stretching as he glanced over at the paper with a smile. Peter was drawing him as he slept. He was mesmerized by the way Peter used the negative space of the white paper to simulate the sunlight shining down on him and how his face was so serene. It was exactly how he felt as he remembered everything that had happened the night before.

 

Peter leaned over to kiss him, setting the book down at his feet. “Good morning.”

 

“Yeah..” Wade kissed him back, smiling. “It is.”

 

 


End file.
